The Netherworld Demons
by BloodyRose98
Summary: Laharl and Etna are thrown into the human world after a large battle, in a search for a new portal to return to the Netherworld they meet the hunter brothers Sam and Dean who are trying to think of a plan to beat Abaddon.


**Here's my new Supernatural Disgaea crossover set in Supernaturals Season 9 and after Laharl becomes Overlord. Hope you enjoy ittt.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Supernatural, Disgaea or any of the characters used.**

Etna screamed as she and Laharl fell through the twisting portal, before they fell heavily onto hard ground covered in grass. "Ooow." She pouted for a few seconds before realisation flickered across her face, "Ah, where's the prince?"  
Spinning around to scan the area around her quickly, she gasped when she saw a figure lying still in the grass a little way from herself. Walking over to Laharl, she knelt, before sighing as she saw that he was still alive - merely unconscious. Remembering the fight from before, she wasn't really surprised - he _had_ been hit by three blasts from an angel weapon.

"Aw man, now I have to carry him... Orrr, I could just leave him and become Overlord myself… Buut, I don't know where I am and I'll probably need him, too bad." Turning to Laharl, she picked him up off the ground and tucked him underneath her arm, carrying him out of the field. "The prinnies would be reaaally useful right now."

Coming across a large building with breaking lights that spelled out a name of some sorts, she dragged Laharl - none too roughly - towards the first door she saw. She lightly kicked at it as she called out "Helllllooo~"

Inside, the quiet hum of lowered voices stopped. The two brothers inside turned to gaze at the door, hands slipping down to grasp their respective weapons. Taking a firm hold of the demon blade, Dean etched slowly towards the door as Sam peered through the netted windows. The younger brother narrowed his eyes slightly, able to make out the slight form of someone outside. They seemed to be holding something low to the ground, out of his field of vision, but he couldn't see anything that marked them out as dangerous.

Making a noise in the back of his throat, Dean flung the door open without warning and looked warily down at the small red headed girl in front of him, Sam moving up behind him.  
"Heeeey guyyyss, mind if I come in? Great!" Etna beamed up at them both - taller than she'd expected - and made to push past the two men, hefting Laharl up under her arm again.  
Blocking her way through, Dean glared. "Yes actually, we do mind. Who the hell are you?"

Glancing down at the girls hand to see what she had been holding before, Sam noticed the young boy that the teenager was holding for the first time. "Dean." He said in an urgent tone, moving towards the teens.

The girl pulled the boy back behind her as her body moved into a defensive position, readying herself to fight the two if it proved necessary. As troublesome as it was, she was the only one of the two of them in any position to fight, and that left her with the responsibility of protecting the young Overlord.

"Whoa, you're the one who asked for our help, remember." Sam responded to her sudden change in attitude as he rose to his feet and moved back from the doorway to allow her entry. Somewhat more reluctantly, Dean followed suit, backing out of the way to give her room to pass.

Smiling widely, she turned, grabbing the boy once again and hoisting him up into her arms to easily carry him. She carried him quickly into the room to the closest bed, letting him down gently onto the mattressa. "Oh, I'm Etna by the way." She flashed a fanged grin back at them, winking.

"Uuh I'm…" Sam paused midsentence as he stared at the small bat wings and spaded tail that had been hidden behind her when she was outside.  
"Ya know it's rude to stare." Etna quipped, turning back to face them properly and curling her tail around herself slowly.

Dean pointed the knife at her as he shifted from foot to foot, his gaze never leaving the girl in front of him. "What the hell are you? How'd you find us?"  
"Isn't it kinda obvious? Imma demon, numbskull." Etna narrowed her eyes at the knife pointed her direction, fingers flexing slightly - almost itching to summon up her lance right there and then and show the humans what was what.

"You're not like any demon I've ever seen" Sam mused aloud, studying Etna closely. He noted no black eyes, nor were wings and a tail the norm for the demons he had fought off before in his life.

"Do you work for Abaddon?" Dean demanded, knife still pointing unwaveringly towards her face. "Do you?"  
Etna merely blinked in confusion "Who? Who the heck is 'Abaddon'?"  
Dean's eyes narrowed, "Don't pull that shit with me! Abaddon, do you work for her!?"

"I only work for the Overlord." She answered, glancing around the room with faint interest now that Laharl was relatively safe.  
Dean and Sam exchanged a bemused glance, neither of them having ever heard the term before. Perhaps she meant Crowley? Dean recovered first "The what?"

Etna rolled her eyes, exasperated with the two men who seemed to know nothing important. "The Overlord? Mr High and Mighty?" Noticing their still-blank stares of confusion, she sighed and pointed towards the boy currently occupying Sam's bed "Him."

Dean looked to his brother, his eyes bright with amusement "You work for a kid?"  
Etna grinned maliciously at them both, her tail flickering around her as she answered him "You'd be surprised."

**And that's the end of the first chapter. Please let me know what you think, it would be useful to know haha. Until next time.**


End file.
